


Good Leaders Yell at the Healer

by WordBirdNerd



Category: Final Fantasy Tactics, Final Fantasy XI
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Drama, Gen, Humor, Work In Progress, chat log
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-18
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-05 00:40:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1087536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WordBirdNerd/pseuds/WordBirdNerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>FFT characters as FFXI players. LS drama! Elitism! Macros! Loosely follows the plot. Readable by FFXIV players in the sense that XI's chat formatting is basically like XIV's, but its gameplay conventions may confuse you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Any resemblance to actual players or linkshells is unintentional (on my part -- I'm not responsible if you named your character Delita). The "super bot" rumor is real, though!
> 
> For it to do the job I brought it in to do, I had to bring up the language barrier that defined FFXI. I felt it would be less jarring to have a few lines that set this on the English-speaking side than to present the whole thing with all the subtle context of English-speaking FFXI culture as anything but.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The truth about Crown, Hokuten and KnightsTemplar... and the merc LS gil... and why KT and SS broke!  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Yep, long title, I know lol. I'm making it all one post because it all fits together. You'll see what I mean.  
  
Who am I and why should you believe me? I was in SS when it collapsed and Tgcid was kicked for applying to other LSes. I knew him really well and he was the last guy I would think would do that. So I did some investigating. I collected a variety of screenshots that, while they don't conclusively prove everything I'm saying, I feel that they make a strong case for why this explanation makes more sense.  
  
I'll start with the screenshots Ramza posted in the LS bank thread. They're in several posts in a weird order so I'm reposting them here in order of when they happened:

  
\----------  
pops today byakkos tomorrow. KIRIN WONT HAPPEN UNLESS ATTENDANCE IS ALREADY HIGH SO SHOW UP (Jan. 1, 2007 6:29:12pm)  
<Gafgarion> 10 mins after start wtf is everyone?  
<Gafgarion> last time i tell yall were farming pops  
Gafgarion invites you to his party.  
<Gafgarion> lets go one of you rdm other war/nin  
<Ramza> i'll go rdm  
<Rad> you trying to be nice? cause i actually like rdm  
<Ramza> ok, i'll go war/nin then. sure you don't want me on something tankier though?  
Rad>> also my war kinda sucks lol.....  
<Gafgarion> lol you wont get any hate that way  
<Gafgarion> maybe on pld/war but that takes more dmg than war/nin  
<Ramza> you don't have a tank or healer, do you? that'd make things easier  
<Gafgarion> eh rdm but no gear  
<Ramza> that might actually be worth it, because you're right, it's really hard to get hate off you  
<Gafgarion> i gave you your job now get your ass to sky  
Moogle : Chaaange...job! Kupopopooo!  
<Gafgarion> nothing you can say will convince me to go naked rdm  
Moogle : I'll look after your items, kupo!  
=== Area: Northern San d'Oria ===  
<Gafgarion> dem when ready  
<Rad> what do you want me to do choco from mea >.>?  
<Gafgarion> whatever ill find a tele  
Jeanvirgaud : Welcome to the Regional Teleportation Service!  
Jeanvirgaud : That region is no longer under your home country's control. You will require 750 gil to teleport.  
Jeanvirgaud : Have a wonderful journey!  
=== Area: The Sanctuary of Zi'Tah ===  
<Rad> we ever gonna do hnms?  
<Gafgarion> waste of time the jps get them all  
<Rad> uh yeah cause the big na ls collapsed lol  
<Gafgarion> hnms are a waste of time unless you have a good bot  
=== Area: Ro'Maeve ===  
Ramza uses a pot of silent oil.  
\----------

  
\----------  
Ramza gains the effect of Sneak.  
<Gafgarion> and no one heres gonna buy one bc they know theyre not gonna get to lot any of that shit  
<Ramza> oh yeah, i heard the big JP LS has a bot that can outclaim anything  
<Rad> lol they dont..... its not that complicated seriously  
<Gafgarion> yeah they all outclaim anything till the next one comes along  
<Ramza> i don't know if it's true but it is what they're saying. my sister's friend speaks japanese and he was telling me  
<Ramza> someone in his LS supposedly found the site and he checked it out and it looked legit  
<Ramza> but they only sell one at a time on each server and it's ridiculously expensive. like thousands in USD  
<Rad> someone could just buy it figure it out and resell it  
<Gafgarion> so do it and then well do hnms  
<Rad> i dont have thousands of dollars lying around >.>  
=== Area: Hall of the Gods ===  
(Ovelia) (|Hello!|)  
(Ramza) (|Hello!|)  
(Gafgarion) checking despot and then zip  
<Rad> whats this about?  
<Gafgarion> buyers  
(Gafgarion) you dont need 4 people were not gonna claim 4 of anything  
(Agrias) It never hurts to help.  
(Ovelia) our event is pretty much canceled so we might as well farm with you guys :)  
=== Area: Ru'Aun Gardens ===  
(Gafgarion) whatever go check something  
(Agrias) I'll check Faust and Ulli again, Ovelia check MG.  
(Gafgarion) never hurts to have some ladies around either  
(Ovelia) we just did sc and before that nothing was up  
(Agrias) ........  
(Ramza) guess i'll go get a curtana then  
(Gafgarion) we dont need a curtana  
(Ramza) what would you like me to check then? i know we don't have a thf now but i can save it for later  
(Gafgarion) just stay there in case we claim  
(Gafgarion) ppl fighting despot  
(Gafgarion) zip up come to genbu side  
\----------

  
\----------  
(Gafgarion) i told you to cure me wtf were you doing  
Rad casts Raise on Gafgarion.  
(Rad) dude you died really fast  
(Gafgarion) i said cure me like 5 times pay attention  
(Ramza) yelling at him won't make him any faster  
Rad>> not like its any harder without him lol  
(Lavian) aggro  
>>Rad : sorry, i tried to bounce hate but his gear is a lot better  
(Agrias) Life is short...Bury!  
Rad>> jeez it was a compliment lol  
(Agrias) The devil's spirit of restlessness...  
(Agrias) The doom of a planet...  
(Agrias) Heaven's wish to destroy all minds...  
<Ramza> are those macros?  
(Agrias) Life is short...Bury!  
<Rad> macros for what wtf does that even mean  
(Agrias) The devil's spirit of restlessness...  
<Gafgarion> lol like you guys dont have dumb macros  
<Rad> hey mine make sense  
<Gafgarion> no they dont  
<Rad> what would be better then besides just (|Slow|)  
<Gafgarion> i have the best worst macro possible in one macro line  
<Gafgarion> go ahead try to come up with a better worse one you cant  
(Ramza) hey, it's been a long time, i didn't know you still played  
(Delita) Is this everyone?  
(Gafgarion) ya i told them not to bring all these people  
(Gafgarion) i say pop farming and my lazy ass ls disappears  
(Delita) I came here to tell you that your leader is going to leave with the LS profits.  
(Ovelia) our leader? or theirs?  
(Gafgarion) lol wtf did this come from?  
(Agrias) What makes you think that?  
(Delita) Hokuten told you to do it. I guess they think youll buy a KC and join them?  
\----------

  
\----------  
 (Gafgarion) lolll how much you think i have? payouts every month  
 (Delita) Or is it because you are selling so much gear to SS? And they both think they have a chance of a merge.  
 (Delita) With whats left of Crown.  
 (Delita) Some sacks in Crown are in on it too; but not openly I hear. So maybe you guys from Crown really dont know.  
 (Ramza) how do you know this?  
 (Delita) You have enough to make this deal obviously......  
 (Gafgarion) someone tell you to start shit about me?  
 (Delita) Im just telling the truth.  
 (Ovelia) most of the sacks left  
 (Delita) Doesnt matter how. They are all involved and you can be sure ill be kicked after this.  
 (Agrias) I don't see why Crown would bother with any of this.  
 (Delita) Then why are you here?  
 (Ramza) you're saying every endgame LS is in on this? why?  
 (Gafgarion) lol i dont even know you im not stupid  
 (Agrias) We came here to buy pops. But they have hardly any people, and I don't think we can put together anything  
 (Delita) Im saying its bigger then this and they all have sacks who know this is happening or at least most of them.  
 (Agrias) tonight, so we stayed to help.  
 (Delita) You think I would start shit about someone I dont even know cause someone told me to?  
 (Gafgarion) dont play dumb youre wasting my time enough already  
 (Gafgarion) lets go do olla  
 (Ramza) sorry, but i want to hear this. i used to know this guy  
 (Delita) Gafs probably telling them all right now. You should stay out of this if you want to join a good LS.  
 (Rad) idk this kind of thing doesnt come out of nowhere  
 (Delita) But its mainly Hokuten. Youll see that when he joins them. Probably Dycedargs idea infact.  
 (Delita) You still believe everything he says?  
 (Ramza) i never heard anything like this. you're the one involved in this stuff  
 (Delita) Im exposing it. To stop the leaders taking advantage of people.  
 (Delita) Why would Crown bother to come out here just to buy pops. Have you guys done that before?  
 (Agrias) No. It's probably because they didn't have enough people.  
 (Delita) Sure is a coincidence then, that you guys are out here at the same time Gaf needs people to come take pops so  
 (Delita) he can ditch his LS.  
 (Agrias) It's buying pops because people are unmotivated.  
\----------

  
\----------  
 (Ovelia) exactly, we never have enough people for nid or a good dyna anymore, and we've been missing tods  
 (Agrias) It's convenient that no one is saying that besides you.  
 (Ovelia) people are bored with sky and limbus and everyone wants the same 1-2 things if anything  
 (Ovelia) we barely get any good apps anymore .......  
 (Gafgarion) whatever i cant solo this shit and im not gonna waste my time here  
 (Ramza) if today's event is over and none of this is true, just give us our payouts now, then we'll know  
 (Gafgarion) so thats what this is about i put you in charge of payouts and then you and your friend pull this shit and take it all  
 (Ramza) what? you never put me in charge of payouts!!  
 (Gafgarion) dont play this fucking game weve been talking about it for weeks  
 (Gafgarion) i said a month ago i was going to leave and wanted to pass leadership quietly and last week i sent you the gil  
 (Gafgarion) keep shit running stops half the "why u leave?" bs  
 (Ramza) that's just not true  
 (Gafgarion) never thought a guy like you would do this  
 (Agrias) You on the other hand are exactly the kind of guy who would do this.  
 (Gafgarion) and youre the kind of uptight bitch who would blame the guy you dont like and announce it in your ls like its the  
 (Gafgarion) drama of the season like anyone outside this ls cares  
 (Gafgarion) (|See you again!|)  
 (Ovelia) you think ruv would be involved in something like this?  
 (Agrias) She's not someone who needs scams like this to make gil.  
 (Agrias) She doesn't have anything to offer him besides gil either. Even if she could get him into Crown with a rep like  
 (Agrias) this, which I don't think she can, he's supposedly joining Hokuten.  
 (Delita) Unless she has some reason to know they are going to merge........ Why Ruv?  
 (Agrias) I see no reason to discuss this with you.  
 (Ovelia) she told me to come here and take pops  
 (Delita) Tell her the total was over 1m so you paid them and see what she says.  
 (Ovelia) she says i thought it ended early, what happened?  
 (Delita) Did any of you tell her it ended early?  
 (Lavian) no  
 (Alicia) not me  
 (Agrias) I haven't said anything to her.  
 (Delita) Ok then ask quick, Oh did Agrias tell you that?  
 (Ovelia) omg she says yes......  
\----------

  
\----------  
(Agrias) Why would she do that? It doesn't make sense.  
(Ovelia) what should we do? if i get her kicked there's just no one else to lead  
(Ovelia) i can't lead a serious ls like this  
(Agrias) I don't want you to have to lead. But I'm not willing to follow Ruv if this is true either.  
(Ramza) there's no leader?  
(Ovelia) the leader barely does anything  
(Ovelia) he's going through a hard time and i think he really does want the ls to succeed but he's so hard to talk to  
(Ovelia) when our old leader left we had a bunch of officers leading different things but now ruv basically is the leader  
(Agrias) Ramza, I'm going to give you a pop item, can you come to Despot?  
(Ramza) don't worry about it, you're the ones who farmed it  
(Agrias) You've been farming all month for nothing. Is Jeuno easier?  
(Ramza) so has everyone in the LS. i guess i'll sell it and try to split the gil  
(Ramza) and i'll come to despot  
(Rad) wont be worth much at that point lol  
(Ramza) it's the least i can do  
(Ovelia) what about you guys? where are you going to go?  
=== Area: Ru'Aun Gardens ===  
(Ramza) no idea  
(Agrias) We should join KnightsTemplar. They're organized, fair, and they want to do HNMs.  
\----------

  
\----------  
(Agrias) They don't give everything to a few people like SS.  
(Alicia) sounds good to me  
(Ovelia) if you guys are joining KT i guess i will too  
(Agrias) I'll look for a sackholder right now.  
(Ovelia) should we tell everyone in crown or just talk to om or what?  
(Agrias) I'm going to talk to him. If he ignores this I'll post it on the site.  
(Ovelia) people will wonder why we left  
(Agrias) And we can tell them the truth.  
(Ramza) i think these guys are having trouble  
Ramza starts casting Utsusemi: Ni on Ramza.  
Ramza casts Utsusemi: Ni.  
Ramza gains the effect of Copy Image.  
Ramza uses Provoke on the Groundskeeper.  
1 of Ramza's shadows absorbs the damage and disappears.  
1 of Ramza's shadows absorbs the damage and disappears.  
=== Area: Shrine of Ru'Avitau ===  
=== Area: Ru'Aun Gardens ===  
Ramza : raise on the way, any minute now  
Rudvich : stop taking my mobs  
Ramza : ? sorry, they look like adds to me  
Mustadio : take them  
Mustadio : other pt trying to lag me out or something idk  
Search result: 9 people found in this area.  
Ramza uses Provoke on the Groundskeeper.  
1 of Ramza's shadows absorbs the damage and disappears.  
=== Area: Shrine of Ru'Avitau ===  
=== Area: Ru'Aun Gardens ===  
Rudvich : you obviously cant kill this youve been here forever and its not even under 50%  
(Ramza) no, it's two groups, one is fighting despot and the other is pulling mobs on top of them  
Rudvich : and one of you already died  
Mustadio : then stop  
Agrias : I can't cure you  
\----------

  
\----------  
Mustadio obtains a gem of the west.  
Mustadio : ya know if you guys just stayed out of it wed prolly have wiped :D  
Mustadio : and these guys gave us the drop so you actually helped us  
Rudvich : lol ramza stole a ls bank so either hes gonna scam you or your friends are thiefs  
Ramza : i didn't steal a LS bank, where did you hear that?  
Rudvich : everyone knows it its on shout and forums and stuff  
Ramza : Gafgarion is framing me, he's the one who stole it  
Mustadio : all i know is these guys helped us and gave us the drop and you guys are just being asses  
Rudvich : have fun ruining your rep then  
Mustadio : you too :D  
(Agrias) I'm talking to a KT sackholder. He says to post on the forum but right now they're accepting just about anyone.  
(Mustadio) oh i heard good things about KT but i didnt think they would let me join  
(Mustadio) you know ppl there? is it friendly and not too serious?  
(Ovelia) i don't, but i think a lot of the nice people in our old ls will join it  
(Agrias) I know a few people there. They're dedicated but I don't think they'd turn down a hardworking newer player.  
Alma>> someone is shouting that you stole a LS bank, what happened?  
(Mustadio) if you guys are gonna join it ill look at the site  
>>Alma : who's shouting? the leader of my LS is framing me  
Alma>> Gafgarion, and i told you that LS was bad news  
>>Alma : and Delita knew about it before it happened. he tried to warn us  
>>Alma : that's the leader  
>>Alma : and all the LSes are bad news  
\----------

  
So either Gafgarion stole the gil or Ramza stole the gil. Or both of them did but that doesn't make sense with these screenshots. They both seem like they might or might not be lying but Ramza's friend is acting really suspicious and not even trying to hide it. Later he was a sackholder in SS for a short time and offered to lead after the leader got banned and then disbanded the LS, then out of nowhere was a sack/leader in Crown. (with a new pearl)  
  
I attempted to contact all three of them among others. Gafgarion is gone and people in this thread say he moved servers on the grounds that he disappeared after Hokuten let him use a KC and after they added the server transfers. Delita told me he wanted to expose the scams in endgame and stop the drama and asked me to join his new LS (the new Crown) and would not answer my other questions. Ramza said that until then he hadn't talked to Delita in months because he thought he was mad at him and he had no idea this would happen, but he agreed that Delita warned them because he didn't like leaders taking advantage of people. I think he's telling the truth for three reasons:  
  
1\. The facts in these screenshots are that Ramza doesn't send any tells to Delita, there are no blocked out lines, and that Gaf set the lsmes and does all the leading and only later claims that Ramza is going to take over. In fact when Ramza says he's gonna get a curtana Gaf says no.  
  
2\. Gaf did in fact join Hokuten and either stole from them or they had some reason to say so even after he left. Delita has also been in several LSes since then but Ramza started his own and barely did endgame.  
  
3\. Ramza has been by far the most willing to provide screenshots publicly and to me. When I showed him other evidence (which I will get to later) he said he had screenshots showing that Delita was mad at him although he could not prove when they were taken or whether that was still true, which he had not wanted to post because "he used to be really different and I think he's trying to put that behind him, and he's obviously over it now" and "honestly they make everyone in them look pretty bad". After some discussion he agreed for me to post them here.


	2. Chapter 2

\----------  
<Delita> GOD DAMN IT DEAD AGAIN  
<Ramza> can anyone come raise in the dunes?  
Algus : DC is still holding VE? ....  
<Delita> might just hp this isnt working........  
<Dycedarg> I could PL for a while I guess.  
Gustav : yes till that fkin botter pays me  
<Ramza> that'd be great, anyone else want to come?  
<Alma> sure ^^ what do you need?  
<Teta> i will if its with you guys : )  
<Zalbag> Sure, why not?  
Algus : What makes you think he's a botter?  Because he outclaims you?  Because he has better gear?  
<Ramza> great, come to (|Valkurm Dunes|). anything is fine  
Algus : Or just because he AFKs at the camp?  Has it never occurred to you to get the TOD?  
Ramza uses Provoke on the Goblin Butcher.  
Gustav : i have an inside sorce  
\----------  
Sorry his say and shout are kinda the same color lol. I think basically all of that is /shout except for the five lines in this next one.  
\----------  
 Ramza obtains 10 gil.  
 Algus : LOL.  Sure you do.  
 Algus : (|Thank you.|)  
 Ramza : np at all, want to party?  
 Algus : Do either of you by any chance have the WHM AF weapon quest open?  
 (Delita) i dont  
 Ramza : no, sorry, but i have more people coming, i'll ask them  
 <Ramza> are any of you on the whm AF weapon quest?  
 <Dycedarg> Yes why? I offered to PL you.....  
 <Ramza> this guy wants help  
 <Dycedarg> You're always like this lol ......  
 Ramza : someone does but he's busy now, maybe later  
 Algus examines you.  
 <Algus> Hello, everyone.  Do any of you have the WHM AF weapon quest open?  
 <Dycedarg> You don't even need to be on the quest for that.  
 <Dycedarg> Or on WHM >_>  
 <Algus> That's not why I'm asking.  Some DC member has been holding VE all day.  
 <Dycedarg> So call a GM....  
 <Ramza> yeah, i agree, sorry. it's better not to stoop to their level  
 <Algus> You don't think people have already?  They don't do anything.  If they did DC would have collapsed by now.  
 <Algus> You won't get in trouble for MPKing him, if that's what you mean.  Trust me.  
 <Dycedarg> We don't go around MPKing people like they do. If we did why would we care about this?  
 <Zalbag> Why are they holding VE anyway? They're leeches and rude, but they're not usually such blatant dicks.  
 <Zalbag> Do they really think people will pay more than a chance at the drop is worth?  
 <Zalbag> Or at all? They could just take the money and keep holding it.  
 <Algus> They're also retards.  They're probably congratulating themselves on their brilliant get-rich-quick scheme.  
 <Ramza> so do you want to party with us or not? it's np either way  
 <Algus> Where are you camping?  
 <Ramza> probably secret beach at this level with a PL, anyone have a preference?  
 <Algus> Sure.  Secret beach is perfect.  
\----------  
In case you don't know WHM AF weapon is that shadow NM you can use to MPK people in the dunes.  
\----------  
 Algus : Where's the guy holding VE?  
 Fencer : tunnel zone  
 Algus : He's not there anymore.  If he's done, then tell me and I'll shut up.  
 Fencer : sand hare camp  
 Algus : ?  
 Fencer : camp means where u fight it  
 <Dycedarg> Pull  
 Algus : ? .... Yes, where is it?  Not everyone is an idiot like you.  
 Wiegraf : Attention (|Valkurm Dunes|). I am the leader of DeathCorps and this player is no longer a member.  
 Wiegraf : As soon as this matter was brought to my attention I removed him from the LS.  
 Algus : LOL.  Now you care about your reputation?  Did you kick the guy who ninjaed someone else's Ni scroll?  
 Algus : Or the one who lots crystals in every party?  Oh, wait.  That's all of you.  
 Wiegraf : I am not the one spreading lies about another Linkshell.  
 Algus : No, just the one lying about your own.  We both know he'll be back in a week.  
 <Ramza> don't get into it with them, just blacklist them and move on  
 Wiegraf : Is that what you think? Lol  
 <Algus> I bet he still has the pearl on.  
 <Ramza> just pull please  
 Wiegraf : Come to (L-6) and you will see the truth.  
 <Algus> LOL.  This I have to see.  
 <Dycedarg> ..........  
 (Delita) guess ill just pull with provoke  
 Wiegraf : I have dealt with this problem. Come claim VE if you want it.  
 Gustav : WTF MAN  
 <Algus> Come out here ASAP.  
 Gustav : i trusted u and u backstab me  
 <Algus> Someone drop and get the PL.  
 (Delita) inc  
 (Algus) (|notice|): Valkurm Emperor incoming.  My TP is: 0%.  
 (Algus) (|notice|): Valkurm Emperor incoming.  My TP is: 0%.  
 (Delita) lol got a bunch of links  
\----------  
  
\----------  
 Algus : LOL, nice.  Really thought that one through, Wiegraf!  Now you're dead and I killed VE.  
 Dycedarg casts Raise on Ramza.  
 (Delita) Dude its over. Let it go.  
 Miluda : what is your fucking problem? he gave it to you, you should be thanking him, but all you can do is be an ass  
 Miluda : because were not cool enough? or do you all act this way in your ls all the time?  
 Algus : Thanking him for being too dumb to claim an NM?  Or for the automatic player warning system that is his LS?    
 Miluda : people like you are ruining the community  
 Miluda : he gave it to you and your ls  
 Miluda : you wouldnt have done it, i wouldnt have done it  
 Algus : DC sure is desperate to salvage its reputation all of a sudden.  Running out of people to leech off of?  
 Miluda : you think we leech? lol you have no clue  
 Miluda : we worked for what we have  
 Algus : I never said you were any good at it.  
 Miluda : we take care of each other because no one ever helped us  
 (Delita) Actually what shes saying is true. They did give us VE so maybe you should lay off.  
 Algus : And look how far it's gotten you!  
 Miluda : youre the one sucking up to your hnmls friends  
 (Algus) Going to join DC?  Be my guest.  I can't say I'm surprised.  
 Ramza : at this point you're both just shouting insults, let it go, or take it to tells. you're both just making yourselves  
Ramza : look bad  
 Algus : You think you get into an HNMLS by leeching?  I knew you were dumb, but this is ridiculous.  
 Golagros : lol your ls is so cool you know the guy with ve was in it first right?  
 Algus : I'm not the one looking like an idiot.  
 Miluda : and youre making yourself look condecending, why do you care?  
 Zalbag : And he was kicked, don't bring our LS into this please.  
 Ramza : i would just rather not have to listen to an argument. and i don't see what it's accomplishing  
 Golagros : lol you the hell first  
 Delita : Look I am not a DC member but honestly what shes saying is true. They gave us VE, you should of let it go.  
 Ramza : our LS has nothing against you  
 Miluda : and we kicked him too, we didnt tell him to do that, were not responsible for him  
 Algus : So go join them.  Hope you like full parties wiping to prime avatars.  
 Miluda : were not some hnm ls that makes plans to screw everyone else over  
\----------  
  
\----------  
 Ramza : you think HNM LSes do that?  
 Miluda : you think they dont? i guess if it benefits you it doesnt matter  
 Golagros : that botter is in your ls and you defend him "oh he just afks at the camp a lot" prolly a ls bot  
 Ramza : it doesn't benefit me, we don't really do HNMs  
 Golagros : hnmls's all bot thats just a fact  
 Algus : DC is all retarded failures who have obviously never even seen an HNMLS's application form, much less  
 Algus : been in one, and never will.  That's just a fact.  
 Ramza : if you mean endgame then not everyone in endgame bots  
 Gustav : ur such a botter they named a bot after u  
 Miluda : i garantee you someone in your ls bots  
 Gustav : or such a botter ur named after a bot? bc u got banned  
 Miluda : and if you do endgame together you benefit from it  
 Algus : .... You mean Mr. Argus? It's named after an NM.  You have no idea what you're talking about, do you?  
 Miluda : theres gear in your ls that was bought with botting  
 Golagros examines you.  
 Gustav : u sure know alot about bots u botter  
 Golagros : some of you were in dc for a while so what does that say about you?  
 Algus : This isn't an HNMLS, dumbass, it's an affiliated social pearl.  I'm hardly ever in it.  I'm sure it has noobs.  
 Golagros : i mean some of you right here this person Teta was in it yesterday and did events  
 Delita : Dont bring her into this bs.  
 (Ramza) if it's not true, just say so. people will believe you  
 Miluda : then dont bring us into this bs  
 Golagros : im not saying anything bad about her you are  
 Delita : Listen she told me she was thinking of quitting because people were so rude to her. Guess that was you guys.  
 Golagros : if we suck then your friend sucks which is it?  
 (Teta) ...............  
 Delita : Shes upset and doesnt want to play a game that should be fun and you are making it worse. So fuck you.  
 Alma>> she told me she joined DC because they weren't rude to her  
 Algus : I thought you could at least read.  This isn't an HNMLS.  It's a SOCIAL LS.  I'm hardly ever in it.  
 >>Alma : really? who was then?  
 Golagros : so your friend sucks or?  
 Ramza is no longer weakened.  
\----------  
  
\----------  
 >>Delita : i know you're upset, but getting mad at them just makes things worse  
 Alma>> people in this LS, and pickup parties i think?  
 Wiegraf : I came all the way back here because I was told that this drama is still going on. One of our sackholders logged  
 Delita>> so i should just say nothing while this dick insults my sister?  
 >>Alma : in this LS? any idea who?  
 Algus : So she sucks.  And?  She's not my friend.  I don't know her and she's not in my endgame LS.  
 Alma>> she didn't say  
 Wiegraf : because she was sick of you all insulting her and her Linkshell. I was told that this LS was calling us leeches  
 >>Delita : i'm just saying insulting them won't help  
 Alma>> i think she didn't want to start drama  
 Delita : Are you saying she sucks too? Someone in your pt and right now your ls?  
 Algus : Having now seen her gear, yes, I am.  
 Delita : Fuck off then you ass im sick of your shit!!!!!  
 Wiegraf : and 'Retarded failures.' And what I see is a member of my own LS insulting people.  
 Algus : You're just as bad.  Seriously, go join them.  WAR/WHM to your heart's content.  
Golagros : im not insulting anyone i said hnmls's bot which is a fact  
Golagros : doesnt mean im gonna hold ve like that  
(Ramza) both of you stop it  
Wiegraf : "so your friend sucks or?" Even though they deserved it. This makes us look worse.  
Golagros : they said we were all retards im saying theres ppl in their ls that are in our ls  
(Algus) Why?  Because it makes me look bad?  Or because it hurt your nooby little friend's feelings?  
 Golagros : so we should just shut up and let them insult us?  
 Wiegraf : Yes we should be the bigger LS and ignore them, Never feed the trolls.  
 Ramza : talk to Zalbag or Dycedarg, tell them what happened, they'll deal with it  
 Wiegraf : You really think that? Lol. They dont care.  
 (Algus) He's the one making you look bad.  Why do you hang out with these people?  You're not an idiot.  
 Golagros : ppl hate us anyway theyll believe them  
 Wiegraf : That is why we need to improve our reputation.  
 (Ramza) because they're my friends.  
 Algus : You kicked me for that?  I thought we were friends.  
 Zalbag : I'm sorry about that, a sackholder kicked you for personal reasons and that was inappropriate. I'm going to  
 Zalbag : demote him and I'll give you a new pearl if you want one.  
\----------  
  
\----------  
 Golagros : so your ls supports him  
 Zalbag : The LS doesn't regulate what members say outside it. He can say what he wants in /shout and I'll worry about  
 Zalbag : his behavior in /l.  
 Wiegraf : Who do you think told that guy he was botting in the first place? Probably Dycedarg.  
 Zalbag : You're being just as bad, so I'm not inclined to be sympathetic.  
 Ramza : why would he do that?  
 Golagros : hes insulting your ls members and you dont care?  
 Zalbag : I'll handle that within the LS.  
 Wiegraf : Probably to get rid of him cleanly. Because he knows some plan of theirs. If he called a GM they would ask  
 Alma>> she's really upset, she says people will make fun of her if she stays here and the leader doesn't care  
 Wiegraf : how he knows that and his whole LS would get investigated.  
 Ramza : that's ridiculous  
 Zalbag : This is your idea of staying out of it?  
 Alma>> and people will make fun of her if she goes to DC  
 <Zalbag> Why did you think that was appropriate? This isn't like you.  
 Wiegraf : Investigate for yourself. I am going back to farming.  
 <Ramza> you've kicked people before, and he's being really rude. this isn't like you either  
 Ramza : you say that and then leave?  
 <Zalbag> I kicked people who broke the rules. We don't have a rule about being nice in every stupid Dunes /sh argument.  
 Delita : FUCK YOU ALGUS SHES QUITTING BECAUSE YOUR SUCH A DICK  
 Algus : What are you going to do about it?  
 Ramza : you don't even care that they're upset?  
 Algus : Why should I care?  Everything I said was true.  Maybe they should suck less.  
 Algus : You sure don't mind telling your friend and I to shut up.  We're in your LS.  
 Ramza : this is the kind of thing people get kicked for though  
 Algus : LOL.  Obviously not.  
 Delita : dont act like your on my side now ramza this is your fault too  
 Algus : Nobody cares.  You can rage all you want and it won't change anything.  Does that make you mad?  
 Delita : lol is that all you have to say?  
 Algus : That's all I need to say.  
 >>Delita : sorry, i had no idea it was this LS  
 >>Delita : you there? that guy's popping that NM  
\----------  
  
\----------  
Ramza>> "that guy" i think was golagros and that was probably a few minutes later  
Ramza>> he just MPKed everyone who wasn't paying attention and i don't really know why  
Ramza>> Delita HPed after a few minutes but never answered  
>>Ramza : Did you leave this LS bc of this?  
Ramza>> yeah, pretty much  
>>Ramza : But you put up with Gaf? Lol  
Ramza>> yeah, i did. i didn't like any LS leader, social or endgame, but at least with him i knew where he stood  
Ramza>> and no one was in it outside of events, i didn't have to talk or like anyone  
\----------  
  
Some of those names I haven't even seen around in years or ever but some of them seemed really familiar. Turns out Zalbag is the OP of this thread saying Dycedarg stole a bunch of accounts including his. There he says he made a new character with the same name with an extra letter but I can't find that one either. The only person in these screenshots I was able to contact (besides the ones in the previous screenshots) was Alma and she's Ramza's sister and backs up his story. Everyone else appears to either have quit or got banned although it appears that Wiegraf was in KT for a while and the LS he led broke long before he left the game. Teta you might have seen around but I have proof that it's not her:


End file.
